Versus RP Race: Siren
Race Siren History Sirens were first spotted near the early beginning of the country Amestria's birth. Human sailors always talked amongst themselves about "sea people", Men and women who were spotted in the middle of the ocean during their voyage, singing beautiful melodies. Although at first, many believed that these were simply nothing but tall tales or mere hallucinations. Sirens recieved their name during the first few sightings where the sound of their eerily beautiful melodies were a siren-like warning of stating one's weakened mental stability during the time where their sightings were passed off as hallucinations. It was not until the introductions of other races and a few rare sightings where the possibility of Sirens being mere hallucinations were crossed off. Soon after, others began making claims of a human like fish slowly walking out of the ocean, their tail slowly morphing into human legs. These sightings were what initiated the search to confirm the existance of this mysterious race. During these searches, the number of casualities and shipwrecks increased dramatically, the few survivors claiming that these creatures once considered as beautiful singing oceanic angels, had finally shown their true nature of being vicious reapers of the sea. Traits Cosmetic *Hair Color: More towards the darker shades :: Woman: red and brown pigments. :: Men: normally a black-brown tint pigment *Eye Color: Ranges from shades of blues to greens. *Skin Color: Tan *Average Height: Average height for woman varies between 5'5 and 5'7, for men it varies between 6'0 and 6'3 Personality *Once viewed as benevolant singing angels of the sea, it was until attempts to seek them out were made where the Sirens began displaying their true natures of michevious creatures. Using their voices to allure sailors or anyone at sea, they would find and target their prey before either killing a few individuals or even wrecking entire ships for their own entertainment. Abilities *Sirens claim a huge advantage when in combative situations against other races *when on land, they tend to fight in their human forms. *The tail of a siren is made of pure muscle and able to deliver strong blunt force *As water is their main element, Sirens are able to produce strong jet streams of water from their mouths when in water *Sirens posess weapons made from shells, stones, and other fragments that can be found under water (usually are not very big) *When in their home environment, the directions and strength of waves within a 10 feet radius can be changed and controlled to a Siren's will *The Siren's lullaby can temporarily disorient or knock out targets, long periods of time for those who are inexperienced with combative skills, and shorter times for those familiar with combative skills Race Specialties Sirens are most well known for their alluring voices and vicious actions of killing land based races (preferably humans) along with destroying and sinking entire ships. It was not until the claims of spotting these leg morphing creatures increased where the news of sinking ships had faded away. Category:Information Category:Races Category:Siren